Valentine's Day
by theatergleek
Summary: Blaine is oblivious, Wes and David are not so subtle, and Kurt admits he hates Valentine's Day.  I'm not that great at this summary...


Valentine's Day is stupid. It's a waste of time and money, and being the only out gay teen in Lima, it doesn't help you feel better about yourself on freaking Valentine's Day. Granted, I moved to Westerville not long ago, due to how awful the bullying had gotten at McKinley, and I met an _extremely adorable_, wait, screw that, _amazing, cute, funny, and extremely gorgeous_, boy at my new school. In fact, he was the one who got me thinking about Dalton. If it weren't for the guys in Glee telling me to go spy on them, I never would have met Blaine, then I never would have found out that he's gay, and then I wouldn't have transferred there for safety. Blaine has helped me get through a plethora of things since I transferred, like fitting in with the Warblers, getting around the huge-ass school, meeting new people, and all that jazz. He is extremely wise, and very bright in every subject (except French... "What the hell, Kurt? You're a_ junior_ and in AP French?"), but Blaine was quite oblivious to my feelings towards him. Frankly, I was quite oblivious until Wes and David knocked some sense into me (quite literally). Since then, I have been trying to see if Blaine reciprocates the feelings, and Wes and David have been dropping subtle hints trying to get Blaine to see that I had feelings other than friendship towards him. The two idiots (I love them, but they're idiots) have told me that he must have some other feelings towards me, because you don't just do things that we do (i.e. hold hands, put hands on laps, give longer-than-needed hugs, sing flirty songs [about date rape nonetheless], et cetra) to a_ friend. _We were pretty sure that he had picked up on the hints for a while, but in the end, he was just being Blaine... Again. A few weeks after that, we decided to just give up. He was being completely oblivious, and it was obvious that he was never going to pick up on the hints. It wasn't until a few weeks later that he completely surprised me.

* * *

We were sitting in the Junior Commons, and the Valentine's Day stuff was all up.

"I hate Valentine's Day, Blaine," I said.

"And why might that be, Kurt?" he questioned.

"I just do."

I swore I heard Blaine say, "I'm going to change that," but I know that he doesn't have any feelings other than friendship towards me, so I just let it roll off my shoulder.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt!" Blaine said, appearing out of thin air.

"Shit, Blaine! You scared me to death!" I yelled back.

I noticed that Blaine's hands were behind his back, so immediately, I got suspicious. It wasn't like him to keep his hands behind his back, because he always uses his hands to talk.

"What'cha got behind your back, Blaine?" I smirked.

"Eh, nothing much," he said, pulling out a pink and red gift bag, "Just thought I'd get you a little something."

I took the gift as it was handed to me, and politely took the tissue paper out of the bag.

_Oh. My. God. He got me one of the new Gucci scarves. _

"Oh my god, Blaine! This is freaking _amazing_! I love you!" I cried, throwing my arms over his shoulders.

Realizing what I had said, I tried to remove my arms from his shoulders. As I was pulling away, I felt Blaine's arms pulling my arms back onto his shoulders. I looked down onto Blaine (yes, I was taller by about two inches), and saw _that look _in his eyes.

"You can kiss me if you want to, Blaine..." I hesitated.

"Well then you won't mind if I," he leaned in closer, "do," his nose touching mine now, "this," his breath ran across my lips.

And just like that, our lips connected, and the fireworks went off.

Blaine's lips lifted gently off of mine, and then he whispered, "I was waiting for the okay from you, just so you know. Wes and David aren't that subtle. I hope you don't hate Valentine's Day anymore. As I promised when we first met, you'll be mine every February." He slowly smirked, and then kissed me again.

And he kept that promise.


End file.
